


Busted

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Buster - Defender Of Thundercracker's Virtue, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Incessant Barking, M/M, Megatron Vs A Puggle, Oral Sex, Post IDW 1, Sticky, another everybody lives au, because that's all I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Thundercracker and Megatron try to have a date night, but Buster has some strong opinions on her owner's choice in mate.
Relationships: Megatron/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/gifts).



Unable to really admit to themselves -let alone other people- that they were actually dating one another, Thundercracker tended to come up with excuses to see Megatron. Most were believable and innocent - "I'd rather you proofread my latest screenplay than Skywarp." Occasionally they were downright ridiculous and obviously made up - "A raccoon got in through Buster's dog door and it's trying to kill us!"

But whether it was writing advice or racoon removal Thundercracker called on him for, Megatron came without question or protest. The rewards for his assistance were always most handsome.

Tonight was different in that he hadn't been summoned to perform some sort of favour. He had been invited over to watch Thundercracker's latest award winning screenplay -some flowery, romantic nonsense about a women falling in love with a hideous space monster.

"He's not a monster on the inside," Thundercracker had insisted, pulling Megatron by the hand towards the sofa.

Megatron grunted, failing to feign interest in the human actor making mooney eyes at the barbarically fake animatronic space monster. The film wasn't to his usual taste, but it was a product of Thundercracker's hard work, and that he was eager to share it with Megatron spoke volumes to how far they had come as a couple. 

A couple. They were a _couple_. 

He settled back and allowed processor function to slow, but not so much that he slipped into recharge. That would hurt Thundercracker's delicate feelings beyond repair and he wouldn't be invited back, even if there was another dreaded racoon attack.

Megatron's optics wandered away from the screen during the beginning exposition, and he found himself envying the dog asleep in her bed on a raised platform next to their sofa, curled into a tight ball of fluff. Fourteen hours a _day_ Thundercracker claimed she needed. Megatron had never heard such a ridiculous excuse for laziness. What he wouldn't give to waste more than half his time recharging...

Thundercracker's hand on his upper arm tightened when the film's soundtrack soared. On screen the actor was leaning into the animatronic playing the part of the monster with eyes hooded and lips parted. Megatron tilted his head to try and make sense of a kiss where only one participant had a mouth.

He didn't think much of it at first, but during the heated kiss, Thundercracker scooted closer, his cheek falling to Megatron's shoulder. Megatron's systems registered a hike in temperature in the mech next to him, and a gentle brush of his EM field against Thundercracker's confirmed his suspicions.

He lifted an arm and laid it across the back of the sofa behind Thundercracker, allowing the seeker to sink closer against his side. Thundercracker's wing brushed his back, his hands falling to Megatron's thick silver thigh. The actor on screen pulled away from the monster, breaking the heat of the movie's moment by becoming conflicted and distraught by her actions. Megatron let his arm fall across Thundercracker's shoulders, stealing him away from the events on screen.

Thundercracker looked up and gave him a shy sort of smile, and Megatron's spark soared at the sight of it. "What do you think?" Thundercracker whispered.

Megatron answered with a rumble of affection and dipped his head to kiss Thundercracker. Soft lips responded to his chastely, but Megatron was after much more than a mere peck. He pressed closer, using his own lips to push and pull apart Thundercracker's. A surprised noise escaped Thundercracker but that only spurred Megatron on.

He pushed his tongue through Thundercracker's mouth and coaxed the seeker into his lap, clasping hands to the tops of strong thighs, rubbing his thumbs up and down their inner seams as Thundercracker's arms locked around his neck and kissed him back, clumsily eager and noisy with hums and whines.

Megatron had to have him. He tipped Thundercracker out of his lap so he sprawled back across the sofa, head against the armrest. Megatron slung Thundercracker's legs up onto his shoulders to get them out of the way, too heated to bother with anymore foreplay. Thundercracker was in much the same mindset, only having the presence of mind to scramble for the remote and pause his film before opening his panels with a snap. Megatron dropped down and pushed his face between Thundercracker's silky smooth polished thighs. A harsh moan burst from Thundercracker's vocaliser, the remote falling to the floor with a heavy clatter.

The little dog on the bed next to their sofa woke with a snort, head and ears popping up.

Megatron paid her no mind, trusting that her un-evolved organic brain was in no way capable of recognising what they were doing. He pushed his tongue through Thundercracker's valve, relishing the flutter and clench of the callipers lining the inner channel. Thundercracker groaned and writhered, hips raising off the seat of the sofa to get more.

" _Megatron_ ," Thundercracker whispered in a broken sob.

A sharp bark broke the moment. Thundercracker jumped and Megatron cracked his optics online to glance at the indignant little animal stood in her bed, staring at them, ears folded back.

"Shh," Thundecracker told her, waving a flippant hand. Then to Megatron, breathlessly insisted, "Keep going..."

Megatron did, sucking and licking and swirling his tongue around Thundercracker's anterior node in circles. Buster began to bark again, sharp, rapid little yips. Megatron continued regardless, growling in annoyance himself when Thundercracker's delightful little groans and moans were interspersed with embarrassed pleas at his dog to quiet down.

When Megatron pulled away Thundercracker sat up with an apologetic smile, his cheeks flushed dark with both arousal and embarrassment. He twisted at the waist and reached a hand out to reassure Buster with gentle petting. She began wagging her tail so furiously her entire body wriggled back and forth. "It's okay girl, we're just ...we're playing."

Megatron snorted.

Thundercracker cast him a glare before nudging Buster back towards her bed, but she was excited now, and seemed determined to distract Thundercracker from his lover. Fourteen hours a day she slept, but she chose _now_ of all times to be awake.

Megatron crawled over Thundercracker, slotting back between his legs, and began kissing his neck. Thundercracker's optics flickered, the hand stroking Buster faltering. She noticed Megatron laying atop her master and started barking again, jumping around on her tiny paws.

"Megatron," Thundercracker bemoaned, clutching at his back, legs locking around his waist when Megatron began to rock his codpiece against Thundercracker wet, open valve. "She's watching, we can't-"

"She's a dog," Megatron nuzzled him under his chin, hands sliding up the undersides of Thundercracker's wings to massage the tips. Thundercracker arched into him.

Buster began to howl.

Thundercracker tensed and _almost_ pushed Megatron off. Not about to lose this battle to a _dog_ , Megatron latched his mouth to _that_ spot on Thundercracker's neck and sucked.

It worked a treat.

"Oh Primus-!"

It wasn't the romantic evening Megatron had really envisioned, on the cramped sofa in front of a film about an alien xenophile, with a Puggle losing her mind over them touching each other, but it was nothing Megatron wouldn't tolerate to get closer to Thundercracker. It would be interesting to know what was going on in Buster's fluffy little head though. Did she simply hate Megatron? Or was she confusing Thundercracker's pleasure for pain?

If so, she was going to become very upset when he overloaded the seeker.

Megatron released his spike from it's housing and gave it a cursory tug before Thundercracker's hand curled around it for him. His smaller hands made Megatron feel bigger, and his arousal inflated with his ego as Thundercracker caressed him like he was something to be worshipped. He settled between the seeker's thighs again, and Thundercracker's warm hand left him when he began to push it into him.

Thundercracker's sharp gasp transmuted into a deep, guttural moan before Megatron crushed their mouths together again. It was good and urgent and messy, completely uncouth. Armour rattling and clacking, Buster howling and barking and snarling like she wanted to rip Megatron's throat cabling out. Thundercracker didn't appear to even hear her anymore.

Thundercracker's valve clenched around him like it wanted him deeper, and Megatron shoved into him before he could check the impulse. Thundercracker's arms locked around his neck again, moans rising in volume, frame tightening. Megatron shifted into his knees for better leverage, and Thundercracker's optics began to pulse with every slide of Megatron's spike through his valve. His vents stuttered like he couldn't breathe, the sofa creaked under their weight and movements like it was going to collapse at any second. Thundercracker overloaded with a long, gasping cry, and Buster threw her head back and howled at the same pitch.

Megatron faltered before his own overload, irritation with her noise spiking. "Shut up!" He snapped.

The noise came to a sharp, blissful stop, and Megatron could finally concentrate on his own peaking pleasure and the grip of Thundercracker's valve around his spike. He put all his weight into the last few pumps and overload slammed into him like a punch to the gut. He bent over Thundercracker with a snarl, his head falling to hang between tense shoulders, hips stuttering between Thundercracker's splayed thighs as he filled him up.

His spike gave one last parting twitch and the breath Megatron had been holding shuddered out of him. His arms shook, weak from the exertion. The only reason he didn't collapse into a heap was for the sake of the seeker beneath him. He lowered himself gingerly to rest atop Thundercracker, letting his cheek fall to marginally cooler cockpit glass.

He breathed for two full cycles before he realised how unnervingly silent it had gone.

He lifted his head from Thundercracker's cockpit to find the seeker glaring dangerously, brows drawn, optics uncharacteristically narrow.

Next to Thundercracker's head, front paws braced on the armrest of the sofa, Buster was baring her sharp teeth.

Megatron looked between them, "I-"

"Did you just _yell_ at my dog?" Thundercracker demanded, voice strong and sharp and utterly unforgiving.

Familiar with Thundercracker's overprotective nature, Megatron began to rise from the sofa, seeing no point in trying to argue.

"...I'll show myself out."

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron turns up the next day with a bouquet of dog chews but Thundercracker forces him to make a formal apology to Buster whilst she's too busy licking herself to even pay attention.


End file.
